


The Dragon in the Mountains

by sagegallows



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bargaining, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Jewelry Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Piercings, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, only because it's a this-for-that kinda situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagegallows/pseuds/sagegallows
Summary: Many have braved the mountains in search of fame and fortune, but very few—if any—have come back from the dangerous Hammerlocke mountains.Leon was willing to take that chance.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 34
Kudos: 238





	1. ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be much shorter than my other Raihan/Leon fic, but I wanted to get this out while I worked on another (much longer) fic.
> 
> Please note: Leon is trans (FTM), uses he/him pronouns

Legend says a dragon lives in the Hammerlocke mountains. He has magnificent power, some say he can even resurrect the dead, but you have to find him first. Those who brave the mountains and find the dragon hidden deep within the maze of tunnels and caves are considered worthy enough by the dragon to have their wish granted. Many have braved the mountains in search of fame and fortune, but very few—if any—have come back from the dangerous Hammerlocke mountains. 

Leon was willing to take that chance. His younger brother, Hop, fell ill over the winter, and had yet to recover. The poor boy lay dormant in his bed, cared for constantly by his brother and mother, but, with each passing day, Hop became less and less responsive. When spring arrived, Leon set out for the Hammerlocke mountains. He didn’t know anyone who met the dragon in person, but he had little other option. They couldn’t afford to see a doctor, and their little farming community of Postwick held little hope in finding a herbalist to ease Hop’s pains, so Leon went to chase a myth. His mother begged him not to go, but Leon couldn’t sit by and watch his little brother die. He had to do something.

Although it was early spring, the air was still cool and the wind even colder the further Leon traveled north toward Hammerlocke. Once he was close enough, he could see the vast mountain range in the distance, the mountains so high he couldn’t see the tops of them, and an ominous gray cloud shrouded the mountains in a gloomy, unwelcoming aura. The people of Hammerlocke were just like the mountains their town was settled against—cold and distant, with very few people willing to talk to Leon about the mountains. He was lucky enough to meet a villager in the local tavern who was more willing than most to speak with him about the mountains, and the dragon that hid within.

“Is the dragon even real?” Leon asked, fearing the answer. If his trip had been for nothing, if he had to return to Postwick with nothing to help Hop, if he had to watch his baby brother die when he could do nothing about it…. Leon didn’t even want to think about seeing the life leave his little brother’s big, golden eyes. He didn’t know if he could handle it.

The villager shrugged with a noncommittal grunt. “He’s real enough, I suppose. Ain’t ever seen him myself, but sometimes, when the sky is clear and the moon is bright, you can see something moving up there. Could be some trees, or some other wild animal we don’t know about, but I think it’s him.” 

Leon’s heart fluttered with hope. Just the idea that  _ maybe  _ the mystical dragon was real was enough for Leon to hope for the best. “And are the legends true? Is he powerful enough to cure any ailment?” he asked, leaning forward in his seat, his golden eyes eager and optimistic.

The villager shrugged again, taking a sip of ale from the mug he purchased moments ago. “There’s more to the legend that we in Hammerlocke know that you outsiders don’t.” Leon’s brow flicked downwards, confused by the villager’s words. “When I was a boy, there was a young man, about your age, who went into the mountains to heal his sick and dying mother. The man was gone for weeks, and we all figured he’d died, when suddenly his mother was cured. She hopped right out of bed and acted like she wasn’t previously knocking on death’s door. Everyone figured the man found the dragon and had his wish granted, but the man never came back.” the villager took another sip of ale, his pause causing fear to bubble up inside of Leon. “This has apparently happened before. My father told me of people who would go into the mountains to cure a loved one, and while the loved one would be healed, the person who wanted to heal them never came back. The dragon can heal people, but we think it’s a “life for a life” kinda situation. That’s why people from Hammerlocke don’t go into the mountains anymore. We’ve learned not to play with death.” the villager then turned to look at Leon with an intense stare. “You want someone cured? Then you better be willing to sacrifice yourself for it, like those people who never came back.”

Leon clenched his jaw, taking in what the villager told him. He didn’t have to think about what he would do next. Hop was his precious little brother, and he was willing to do anything to save him. Hop needed to live a long, happy life, even if that meant Leon didn’t get to. He just hoped it wouldn’t upset his mother too much. “Well then, if you never see me again, then you’ll know I found the dragon.” Leon ignored the dismissive snort from the villager, the old man rolling his eyes at yet another foolish outsider who thought they were invincible.

ꭥꭥꭥꭥ

Leon set out for the mountains early in the morning. The villager he met in the tavern was kind enough to loan him a map of the mountains, though it was obvious the villager still thought Leon was a fool for continuing in his quest. The map was from back when the people of Hammerlocke used the mountains for mining, before the dragon appeared. The villager explained that just because there was a dragon in the mountains at one time didn’t mean it was the same dragon of legend, but Leon wouldn’t let himself be dissuaded. He thanked the villager for his advice, but Leon was still determined to find the dragon. It was the only hope he had left to save his baby brother.

Besides meager rations of dried meats and bread, the clothes he wore, and a pack with various tools and knives, Leon had nothing with him as he journeyed into the mountains. The path the miners used was still there, and Leon used that path to begin the climb into the Hammerlocke mountains, feeling both scared and hopeful about what he would find in the mountains. He knew how to defend himself against any wild animals, and he knew basic survival skills such as hunting and camping, so he hoped it would be enough to traverse through the mazes of old mining tunnels and natural caves. The Hammerlocke mountains were massive, spreading far across the land, meaning the dragon could be anywhere, and, for a moment, Leon wondered if the reason people didn’t return from the mountains was because they got lost and died, not because they were killed by the dragon. He shook off the thought, telling himself that he had to remain hopeful for his little brother. The image of Hop laying helpless in bed was enough to urge Leon forward as he approached the old mining entrance to the Hammerlocke mountains.

There were various signs and posters littered about the entrance of the mountains, some depicting horrific images of a dragon eating humans and animals, others with warnings such as “do not enter” and “beware the dragon.” One sign was written in black, scrawling letters with a message different from the others: “demons inside.” Leon shivered at the poster, pointedly ignoring the ominous feeling coming from it as he walked by, keeping his head forward and on the lookout for anything suspicious in the tunnels.

Light disappeared as he traveled further into the mountains and further away from the entrance. Leon prepared for this, lighting a torch with the tools from his pack, though the torch only lit in a small circle around him, leaving the surrounding tunnels black and providing perfect invisibility for whatever was hiding within the mountains. Leon looked around constantly, paranoia creeping in as he ambled through the tunnels. When the light from the outside world vanished, Leon felt like he was being watched. The hair on his neck stood up, and his eyes were wide as he struggled to see beyond the light from the torch. 

He had to be wary of his footing, keeping an eye out for any holes in the ground or fallen rocks, and he walked alongside one tunnel wall, keeping a hand on the icy stone as he traveled further into the mountains. The map the villager gave him helped him know which tunnels were dead ends and which ones kept going, but Leon knew that the map would be of little help once he reached the natural caves and tunnels of the mountains the further he explored. The mountains were silent beyond the occasional drip of water, or the scurrying of an insect running away from Leon, and, as unsettling as the quiet was, Leon supposed he would rather hear nothing than hear an unknown sound.

He quickly realized time meant nothing in the mountains. Surrounded by blackness and nothingness, Leon had no idea how much time passed since he entered the mountains. He supposed it was rather foolish of him to think the dragon would have signs leading to his dwelling, or that the dragon would somehow magically appear in front of him. The legend said the dragon dwelled within the heart of the mountains, but Leon had no idea what was considered the “heart” of such a vast mountain range. He could be wandering around aimlessly for days, going in circles until the overwhelming paranoia and claustrophobia took him, driving him to madness deep in the Hammerlocke mountains. The optimism Leon felt at the beginning of the journey was slowly fading the further he traveled through the tunnels, especially once he began seeing human bones and skulls littering the ground. These were the people who never returned, and, like Leon, they were searching for something that may or may not exist. Leon said a silent prayer to every skeleton he passed, hoping they found peace in the afterlife, and he desperately hoped he wouldn’t meet the same fate as them.

Since Leon had no concept of time in the mountains, he took breaks whenever he felt tired, sitting on the cold stone floor of the tunnels and eating sparsely to gain some energy. He had the wherewithal to fill up on water before entering the mountains, and he was glad he did so. The mountains were surprisingly dry and arid, and his mouth was parched by the time he took a break. Leon hoped none of the mountains were actually volcanoes, and that he was headed right for one. Some legends say the Hammerlocke mountains led straight to hell, which would also explain the heat and dryness, but Leon  _ really  _ hoped that wasn’t the case.

Leon leaned his head back against the stone wall of the tunnel, sighing as he took a moment to rest before setting out on his quest again. As he took another sip of water from his waterskin, he paused just as he brought the pouch to his lips, body going still as he heard something coming from further in the tunnel he had yet to explore. It sounded like a scratching sound, like something was dragging its claws along the walls of the tunnel. Leon’s heart raced, his eyes wide as he looked in the direction of the sound, his body paralyzed with fear as he realized how powerless he actually was. Sure, he knew how to hunt and kill an animal, but to actually engage in combat with an unknown creature? A cold rush of fear washed over him as he realized how foolish he was for thinking he wouldn’t run into anything dangerous. The scratching grew louder, coming closer to Leon, and he could do nothing but watch the darkness and wait for something to appear. The image of Hop lying dead in bed flashed before his eyes, his heart pounding at the realization that he wouldn’t be able to save Hop, and now he was leaving his mother without both of her sons. 

He found himself unable to breathe as two glowing red eyes shone in the light of his torch, a large, gleaming smile of rows of sharp teeth glinting in the torch’s illumination. He couldn’t see anything beyond the eyes and the smile, but he still heard the scratching of the creature’s claws on the wall as it approached. Leon felt a rush of adrenaline course through him, and his flight response kicked in. He knew he couldn’t fight the creature, but he couldn’t sit there and allow it to kill him. In one quick movement, Leon was on his feet, torch in his hand and taking off in the direction of the tunnel he previously traveled through. The creature let out a loud, shrill scream, the sound of it echoing through the tunnels as it rushed after Leon, running much faster than Leon expected.

Leon’s chest was heaving and his legs were aching at how fast he was running, but he couldn’t stop. The creature was right on him, and Leon could feel the creature’s hot, heavy breath on his legs, the creature snarling as it chased Leon through the tunnels. In Leon’s panic, he couldn’t remember which turns to take to make it back to the entrance, or if he was going through tunnels that led to dead ends or not. Leon knew the creature would get to him eventually, but he had to keep running. He felt like a rabbit being chased by a fox; it was useless of the rabbit to run away, but it kept going until the fox pounced on him, and that’s exactly what Leon was doing.

Leon turned a sharp corner, trying to confuse the creature with his sudden movements, but Leon should have known that such tactics wouldn’t dissuade the creature. The creature lived in these mountains, and it knew the tunnels much better than Leon did. Leon couldn’t even feel remorse when he would crush the skull of a skeleton as he ran over it, though a thought raced through his mind that it was this creature who killed those who braved the mountains, not the dragon. The creature screeched as it followed Leon through the tunnels, refusing to give up on such a delectable meal. 

When Leon turned another corner, he was surprised to no longer feel the hot breath of the creature on his legs. He didn’t slow down, but he quickly turned his head, trying to see the red eyes or gleaming fangs in the darkness, but he couldn’t see anything beyond the dim light of his torch. He slowed to a jog, frantically looking around him, wondering if the creature had somehow gotten in front of him and was waiting to pounce from the shadows, but, when Leon listened closely, he could hear the distant snarls and growls of the creature. Leon stopped when he heard a pained howl followed by silence. The scratching was gone, the snarling was gone, the creature was gone. Leon momentarily felt relief at the realization that the creature was no longer chasing him, but then his heart stopped when he realized what that meant. His blood ran cold when he heard something shuffling in the darkness, a low growl reverberating through the tunnels of the Hammerlocke mountains.

Something else had gotten the creature. Something much more dangerous. And now it was coming after Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, look up "realistic Gengar" and you'll see what was chasing Leon :')
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)!


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is an au, I took some.....liberties....with what Raihan looks like. But it's good! I promise :)

Leon walked slowly through the tunnel, hoping he would glimpse something moving in the shadows to give him enough time to run. He wanted to burn out his torch to keep from being seen, but if he did that, then he would be in total darkness, and the creature closing in on him most likely had better vision in the dark than Leon did. The low vibrations rumbling through the tunnels grew louder as Leon continued forward, his eyes wide and teary as he panted with fear. Every hair on his body was standing straight up, and he felt an all-encompassing dread running through his veins. It was only a matter of time before he was dead, killed by whatever killed the creature previously chasing him.

Suddenly, Leon realized he didn’t feel as surrounded in the tunnel as he had before. He felt more cold, fresh air compared to the stifling tunnels he was traveling through, which made Leon stop where he was, gazing out into the blackness to see where he was. The torch only illuminated a small area around him, which made Leon’s heart pound in his chest as he realized he was in an open cave with nowhere to hide. 

“It’s been a while since someone foolish enough came into these mountains.” 

Leon jumped at the low, growling voice surrounding him, frantically turning in place to see where the voice was coming from. His lower lip quivered, he nearly lost his footing from how badly his legs were shaking, and the torch in his hand flickered from how frantically he was waving it around in an attempt to see into the dark.

The low voice hummed in amusement, the sound of it completely surrounding Leon, as if the voice was coming from all around him. “You’re not from the village, I can tell.” The voice mused, whirling around Leon and making him feel disoriented as he tried to follow the direction of the voice. “Humor me, human, and tell me more about you. Where do you come from?”

Leon swallowed, uncertain if he should answer. Part of him hoped he was speaking with the dragon of legend, but he had never heard of the dragon speaking to those who found him, meaning this unknown entity could be something else entirely—something far more dangerous than any dragon. “I…I’m from Postwick.” Leon stammered, his voice weak and quiet and full of fear.

“Postwick?” The voice chuckled. “I should’ve known that someone stupid enough to come into the mountains would be a dumb farmer.” Leon’s brows furrowed at the insult, but he kept his lips pursed tight, still fearful of the unknown creature speaking to him. “So, farm boy, tell me, what is it you seek in these mountains? Fame, riches, women? No one braves the mountains without desire—everyone wants something from these mountains.”

Leon’s jaw shook as he parted his lips, breathing heavily for a moment before answering in a soft voice. “I want to save my brother.”

The voice was quiet for a moment, as if taken aback by what Leon said. “Your brother?” The voice repeated, sounding in disbelief of Leon’s reasoning for nearly getting himself killed in the mountains.

Leon nodded, though he wasn’t sure if the creature was watching him or not. Sometimes he thought he saw something moving in the shadows, a figure darker than the darkness of the cave, but when Leon would look in that direction the figure would disappear. “He—he’s very sick, and I—my family can’t afford to get him to a doctor, and we think….” Leon trailed, his eyes welling with tears from both fear and sorrow. “He’s going to die.” He whispered.

For what felt like an eternity, Leon heard nothing from the voice. He tried to look into the dark to see what was speaking to him, but he was only met with the nothingness of the cave. He tried to listen for movement, but the only sound to be heard was Leon’s harsh breathing. Leon let out a shaky exhale, wondering if the unknown creature had abandoned him after hearing Leon’s foolish reason for traveling through the dangerous Hammerlocke mountains. Finally, when Leon began to give up hope, the voice spoke again.

“You would have died had that stupid Gengar not alerted the entire mountain that it had found something to feast on.” 

Leon gasped, his body stilling at the words. The creature chasing him was a Gengar? He had heard of those types of creatures, of demons who walked the earth, but he never thought they were real. And he was…a demon nearly killed him in the depths of the Hammerlocke mountains. Leon’s eyes were as wide as they could be, both in disbelief and terror. 

“You would have died,” the creature repeated. “and no one would have known what happened to you. You were willing to chase a myth for your brother, only to die and leave your mother alone.” Leon’s brows furrowed. He couldn’t remember mentioning his mother to the unknown creature. “It’s a miracle that you humans aren’t extinct yet.” 

Leon felt some fear leave him at the tone of the creature’s voice. It didn’t sound menacing or like it wanted to kill Leon, which gave him some hope that he would leave these mountains alive. “Are you the one who killed the Gengar?” He asked into the black void of the cave.

“Only because I hate those stupid little demons. They annoy the hell out of me.” The voice growled. “Besides, these are  _ my  _ mountains, and I won’t let those despicable creatures roam around freely.” 

Leon’s heart stopped at the implication of the voice’s words. “Are you…are you the dragon?” He asked breathlessly.

The voice made an amused huffing sound. “Why don’t you come into the light and see?”

Leon winced when a sudden burst of light illuminated the cave. Leon covered his face as the light engulfed the cave, his eyes unused to the bright light after being in the mountains for so long, dropping his torch in the process. When the brightness died down, Leon looked at the cave around him, his jaw dropping at the sight. He was standing in the entrance of an open cavern, the ceilings too high for him to see. All around him were mountains of gold—gold coins, gold jewels, gold trinkets,  _ everything  _ was made of gold. Leon gazed at the treasure with wide, incredulous eyes. He had never seen so much gold in his life. 

“You wanna see a dragon?” Leon jumped at the low voice coming from behind him. “Then turn around.” 

Leon turned, eyes wide and fearful for what he would see behind him. Where he expected to see an enormous, magnificent dragon stood something else entirely. He took a step back at the sight of what looked to be a man, but as Leon gazed upon the man further, he realized that the man was… _ not  _ entirely a man. He was tall, far taller than any man Leon had seen, with two long black horns protruding from his forehead, each adorned with golden hoops pierced into the bone, and similar gold hoops and studs decorated his long, pointed ears. He had long black hair twisted into locs, the individual braids swaying with each confident step the man took towards Leon. Golden jewels adorned the man’s body, from the bangles around his arms to the rings on his fingers to the two golden studs piercing his nipples, his brown chest bare of any clothing, proudly displaying lean muscle for all to see. A red sash was tied around his waist, covering his thighs, but left his calves and feet bare, and his legs were also wrapped in gold jewelry. With each confident step the man took, Leon took a shaky step back, gazing up at the man in fear and awe. There was an unfamiliar presence to the man, an aura that came from him that was unlike anything Leon had felt before. The man seemed almost…ethereal, like he was from another world. He was handsome in a way that Leon couldn’t describe, his beauty overwhelming Leon to where he had to look away, feeling like he was not worthy to look upon such a man.

Leon stopped walking when he realized he was in this man’s domain, and there was nowhere he could go where the man wouldn’t be able to find him. The man had a small smirk on his face as he approached Leon, his full lips pierced with golden hoops and his teal eyes—a stark contrast to the brown of his skin and the red and gold of his clothing and jewels—burning with interest and amusement as he stopped in front of Leon, leaving little space between them.

“Not what you were expecting, I take it?” the man spoke, and Leon tensed as he heard the voice speaking to him before now coming from the man. “I find people are less prone to dying from shock when I look like them instead of if they see me as what I really am.”

Leon gaped at the man, lips parted and eyes wide, at a loss for words. He didn’t know what he  _ could  _ say to someone like this. Was there even proper etiquette for speaking with a dragon who could present himself as a human?

The man huffed with amusement at Leon’s silence. “Been a while since I’ve had to deal with a human; forgot how easily surprised they were.” he chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, which only emphasized his muscles more, his tan skin shimmering from the bright golden light around them. “Well, you’re here for a reason, so talk. You want me to heal your brother, right?”

Leon blinked, the mention of Hop snapping him out of his stupor. “I…yes, he’s…he’s very sick.” Leon stated quietly, though the echo of the cavern made his voice sound twice as loud as it was. “I’ve heard that you can…help people.”

The man tilted his head, his eyes sparkling with mirth as Leon trembled before him. “Your brother, his name is Hop, right?” Leon nodded, trying to remember if he told the man what his brother’s name was previously. “And you’re Leon.” the man smirked, and Leon was  _ sure  _ he hadn’t told the man his name. “That’s a nice name. Wonder why your mother named your brother something so stupid.” the man snorted, and anger flared in Leon, his brows furrowing at the insult. The man laughed at the look on Leon’s face, and Leon’s eyes widened briefly at the sight of the man’s fangs glinting in the golden light. “Don’t take it personally, in fact, I’ve met humans with  _ much  _ dumber names. One time some kid came into these mountains named Beet—who names their child after a vegetable?” the man rolled his eyes, the tone in his voice telling Leon how little the man thought of humans. “But let’s skip the pleasantries for now. You can call me Raihan. It’s what the villagers used to call me, and I quite like it. It’s got a good ring to it, don’t you think?”

Leon wondered what the man, Raihan’s, real name was, if he even had one. Leon’s brows furrowed at Raihan’s words, tilting his head slightly in confusion. “They  _ used  _ to call you that?” he asked. 

Raihan sighed, shaking his head slightly. “They used to worship me. They thought I was some kinda god, like Arceus or something, I don’t know. They gave me all these lovely gifts, and in return I would grant them one wish. We had such a good thing then; the humans would get whatever it was their little hearts desired, and I would have all of these lovely treasures.” Leon looked at the mountains of gold around him, wondering how long Raihan had been in these mountains to accumulate such a wealthy amount of gold. “But then they grew greedy. They wanted to take the gold back. And if there’s one thing to know about dragons, Leon, it’s this.” Leon jolted when Raihan leaned forward, bringing their faces close together, narrow teal eyes meeting wide golden ones. “Dragons are  _ very  _ possessive of their things, and we  _ do not _ appreciate people trying to steal from our hoard.”

Leon held his breath at how close Raihan was to him, waiting warily to see what the dragon would do next. “So that’s what they were mining for, for your gold?” Leon asked, his voice barely above a whisper, staring into Raihan’s intense eyes. “But the legend says that you didn’t show up until after they started mining.”

Raihan sneered, chuckling low in his throat, stepping back to give Leon some space. “Humans only tell stories that make them out to be the heroes or the victims, never the villains. They knew what they were doing when they tried to steal my things, and they should have known better than to anger a dragon.” Raihan idly toyed with the rings on his fingers, admiring how they shone in the light. “These mountains have always belonged to me. They’re lucky I didn’t destroy them all when they tried to manipulate me.”

Leon’s brows furrowed at the tone of Raihan’s voice, noting how he seemed less angry and more…reminiscent? Of a time gone by, perhaps? Of a time when he was worshipped and praised, whereas now he was only a myth? “Why didn’t you?” Leon asked, curious.

Raihan didn’t look at Leon as he spoke, twisting a particular ring around his little finger. “Although humans as a whole are a parasite upon the world,” he hissed, his upper lip snarling and exposing his fangs. “not all of them are terrible. There are some good people, and it wouldn’t be fair of me to destroy those who don’t deserve it.” Raihan lifted his head, looking at Leon with a somber expression. “I’m not a monster.” he stated.

Leon didn’t know what to say to that, so he said nothing. Leon watched as Raihan gazed at him, the look in his eyes changing as he continued to stare at Leon. Leon’s shoulders hunched, feeling uncomfortable under such an intense stare. Raihan stepped forward again, and Leon wanted to step back, but found himself unable to do so.

“Your eyes…” Raihan whispered, his expression softening as he approached Leon again, gazing at Leon as if he was looking at him for the first time. Leon flinched when Raihan raised his hand, his body tense as Raihan gently placed his hand on Leon’s cheek, staring down at Leon with wonder. Leon flicked his gaze away, but found himself unable to look away for long, and kept looking back up at Raihan with wide, concerned eyes. “They’re so… _ gold _ .” Raihan’s right eye twitched, and Leon watched with horror as Raihan’s pupils narrowed to slits, something in Raihan changing as the low growl from before once again reverberated throughout the cavern, shaking the ground beneath Leon. Leon was frozen in place as he felt claws scratching his skin, Raihan’s hand changing as it held him, and Leon saw the beginnings of blood red scales shining beneath Raihan’s brown skin.

When Leon trembled under Raihan’s touch, the change in the dragon was over as quickly as it began. Raihan minutely shook his head, and when Leon blinked, Raihan was back to normal, as if nothing had happened. Raihan’s hand fell from Leon’s cheek, and he took a step back, brows furrowed and jaw clenched. “We’ve gotten off track. Your brother, right? You want me to heal him?” He asked, his voice smooth and even again, no longer gravely and low like it was a moment ago. 

Leon blinked again, trying to process what he witnessed. Did that actually happen? He could still feel the warmth of Raihan’s skin on his cheek, which had to mean that Leon wasn’t imagining things, right? “I…yes, I do, but…why would you still want to help a human even if you hate them?”

Raihan smiled slightly at that, but his smile didn’t meet his eyes. “I only help those who have a worthy wish. If you wanted fame or fortune, I would have let that Gengar kill you, but I could tell you had a kind soul the moment you came into the mountain.” Raihan’s eyes narrowed, eyeing Leon intently. Leon’s eyes widened at that, remembering how he felt like he was being watched from the moment he entered the mountain. “However, I don’t grant anything freely; I demand something in return, as I always have. Are you willing to sacrifice something in return for having your brother healed?”

Leon didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes.” He stated firmly. “Anything for my little brother.”

Raihan nodded once. He looked away, a focused expression on his face, yet he looked distant, like he was somewhere else. Then, as quickly as he looked away, he looked back at Leon. “Done.”

Leon raised a brow in confusion. “What?” He asked.

“It’s done. Your brother’s fine, but your mother is very confused right now. It’ll take her a while to realize that you’re the reason why Hop is okay.” Raihan explained with a slight smile on his face. 

Leon exhaled in relief, smiling gratefully at Raihan. “Thank you!” He exclaimed, taking a step towards Raihan. “Thank you so much!”

Raihan’s small smile turned into a smirk. Leon’s heart stopped, remembering what Raihan said before about sacrifices. “Your little brother is going to live. That’s a life for a life.” Raihan stepped forward, getting close in Leon’s space, his teal eyes burning down at him. “A long time ago, that meant your soul, but now….” Raihan trailed, reaching his hand up to brush through Leon’s lavender hair, Leon’s eyes wide as he processed what Raihan was saying. “I think I’ll just take your body as repayment instead.” Raihan smiled deviously down at him, his fangs glinting in the golden light of his hoard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragons like shiny things, especially golden shiny things, and they are very protective of their treasures ;)
> 
> Also yes this fic is just smut disguised as an actual story lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)!


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, this fic is now 4 chapters instead of 3. The smut got so long that I decided to split up the ending into two parts lmao. Enjoy 17 pages worth of porn!

The air escaped from Leon in a harsh  _ oomph  _ as he landed on a pile of red velvet pillows, falling on his back when Raihan shoved him down. Leon looked around him, seeing mountains of gold treasure surrounding him, and he was situated in the center of the dragon’s hoard. Raihan stood above him, a devilish smirk on his face as his teal eyes burned down at him. Leon’s eyes were wide as Raihan gracefully fell to his knees, crawling over him; his lean, toned body in stark contrast to Leon’s own shorter, bulkier build. Raihan’s eyes roved down Leon’s body, admiring him. 

“There’s no need to be afraid, Leon.” Raihan spoke softly, his voice low with a subtle growl rumbling in his throat. Leon flinched when Raihan placed a hand on his stomach, long fingers gliding beneath his linen shirt as he trailed his hand up Leon’s body, exposing the firm, tan skin of Leon’s stomach. Something wicked glinted in Raihan’s eyes as he smiled down at Leon. “I fully intend on devouring you, but you’ll enjoy every moment of it.”

Leon trembled with worry, and yet, he couldn’t deny the thrum of excitement lingering just below his fear. Raihan was…something else; something so far beyond beautiful that it was hard for Leon to process it, which strangely excited him more. A thought lingered in his mind of Hop, of his little brother who—supposedly—was fine and would make a full recovery, but the sight of Raihan kneeling above him made him think of the present, of being nestled within the mountains of gold and being admired by an ethereal dragon who looked at Leon like he was the ultimate treasure, like he mattered more than any amount of gold in the world. And that thought made Leon both shiver and tense in fear and arousal, which he quickly found to be a strange combination of emotions. 

“These need to go.” Raihan muttered, tugging at Leon’s shirt. Leon allowed Raihan to remove his clothes, but he felt awkward being so exposed, lying naked upon a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows. He instinctively covered his groin with his hands, his cheeks warm with embarrassment as he shyly looked up at Raihan. Raihan placed his hands over Leon’s, openly admiring his body with a sly smirk. “You don’t need to hide yourself.” He stated, gently pulling Leon’s hands away. “You’re beautiful.”

Leon’s blush burned hotter at the compliment, turning away so Raihan couldn’t see his flushed face. “Th-thanks,” he mumbled. “You’re, uh, you’re not so bad yourself.”

Raihan snorted. “I would hope I’m better than ‘not so bad.’” He chuckled, sliding his hands up Leon’s body, rumbling in approval at the feel of his firm muscles beneath beautiful brown skin. He stopped at Leon’s chest, his thumbs brushing over dark brown nipples, his palms pressing against the plump flesh of Leon’s pecs. Leon writhed beneath him, causing Raihan to smirk at how sensitive his new lover was. “May I kiss you?” Raihan asked, his voice soft and low.

Leon looked up at Raihan, his body stirring with heat, and he nodded with an affirming hum. He appreciated that Raihan asked, at least. Then again, Leon agreed to laying with Raihan in return for saving his brother—nothing they were doing was without Leon’s consent, and that quelled some of Leon’s fear. He just hoped if there was something he really didn’t want to do, then Raihan would stop.

_ I’m not a monster.  _ Raihan’s words rang in Leon’s mind.

Raihan leaned over him, sliding his hands from Leon’s chest, to his neck, and cradling his jaw, holding him close as he brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Leon’s eyes slid closed, loosely gripping Raihan’s forearms, his legs spreading to accommodate Raihan’s body laying between them, the soft fabric of Raihan’s sash tickling Leon’s inner thighs. The metal of the piercings on Raihan’s lips added something to the kiss that Leon wasn’t expecting, but he found he quite liked the sensation of cold metal and warm lips. And then, when his tongue tangled with Raihan’s, he felt metal on the dragon’s tongue, making him shiver at the strange—yet arousing—sensation. That, and Raihan’s kisses made Leon feel dizzy, like he was floating and the only thing keeping him grounded was the handsome dragon above him. Leon whimpered softly when Raihan dragged his tongue along the seam of his lips, catching his lower lip with his teeth, playfully tugging with his fangs. Raihan chuckled in response, slowly grinding his hips against Leon’s, and Leon gasped when he felt the hard length of Raihan’s cock.

When Raihan broke away, Leon chased after him, not wanting the kiss to end. Raihan smiled at him, placing a hand to the center of Leon’s chest and pressing him down onto the bed again. When Raihan sat up, he looked around him, gazing at the piles of gold with dark, lusty eyes. Leon watched as Raihan grabbed handfuls of treasure before placing it beside Leon, and when Leon got a better look at what Raihan was holding, he noticed everything Raihan grabbed was golden jewelry. “Let me do this, please.” He whispered, though Leon didn’t know what he was asking to do.

Leon wore a puzzled expression as Raihan picked up what looked to be an ornate golden necklace. When Raihan held the back of Leon’s head, bringing him in for a quick kiss, realization dawned on his face as he felt Raihan drape the golden chain around his neck, Leon supporting himself on his elbows to give Raihan better access. When the necklace was on, Raihan placed wet, open-mouthed kisses to Leon’s neck, causing Leon to moan softly, tilting his head back as Raihan continued to kiss down his body. 

Raihan kissed Leon’s shoulder, trailing his lips down his toned arm before reaching for the pile of jewelry. Leon watched with curious interest as Raihan hooked a thick golden bangle around his bicep before kissing his arm again, holding Leon’s arm as he grabbed more jewelry. The only sound to be heard in the cavern were Leon’s soft pants and gasps, Raihan’s kisses, and the low, pleased rumble coming from Raihan. As Leon settled back onto the pillows, Raihan continued to decorate Leon with intricate, expensive-looking gold jewelry. He kissed Leon’s wrist before wrapping it in a thin bracelet, he would kiss each finger before slipping a ring on the digit, and he gave Leon’s other arm the same treatment, a soft, hazy look on his face while he adorned Leon in gold.

Leon had never been so openly adored like this. He felt like he was being worshipped, like his body was a temple meant to be gifted with luxurious treasures, and it made Leon sigh at being adored so. Raihan clearly enjoyed it by the glassy look in his eyes and the erection tenting his sash, along with the occasional hum coming from him as he kissed along Leon’s collarbone, licking down to Leon’s chest. Leon’s back arched when Raihan sucked on a pert nipple, teasing the other with his fingers, Leon exhaling a shaky breath at the feeling. 

“You would look good with piercings.” Raihan mumbled against Leon’s skin, his breath hot against hardened nipples. “You should consider getting them.” He mused, kissing a trail down Leon’s stomach, kissing the sharp bones of Leon’s hips before leaning down to his groin.

Leon gasped when he felt Raihan’s breath ghosting over his sex, his body tensing in anticipation of feeling his mouth on him, only to feel Raihan moving away from his core. Leon looked down at Raihan with a confused expression, only able to dumbly mumble a “Wha—?” in question. Raihan smirked up at him, an amused glint in his eyes as he pointedly ignored Leon’s sex, and instead kissed his soft inner thighs, hands sliding down his muscular legs.

Leon was heavily panting as Raihan trailed kisses down one leg, adorning his thigh in a thick gold band before trailing down, placing a soft kiss to his inner ankle before wrapping a golden chain around it. Raihan would occasionally look down at Leon as he touched him, his teal eyes burning with hazy lust as he gave Leon’s other leg the same treatment, adorning it in golden jewelry, only he started with his ankle first, trailing kisses up his leg, his lips dragging closer to his sex.

By the time Raihan playfully bit at Leon’s inner thigh, Leon was trembling with intense desire. He couldn’t explain  _ why  _ he felt so aroused by Raihan dressing him in golden jewelry, but his body ached for more of Raihan, for more of  _ anything  _ the dragon could give to him. When Raihan reached his sex again, he dipped three fingers between Leon’s folds, an amused smirk on his face after feeling how wet Leon was, glancing up at him with devious, narrow eyes. “You want me here?” Raihan asked, his voice gruff and husky as he slowly dragged his fingers along Leon’s dripping folds.

Leon nodded, reaching down to tangle his fingers through Raihan’s long braids, a whine catching in his throat. “Y-yeah, but,” Leon’s voice was strained, his body tense and needy. “Take…take off your…” Leon couldn’t finish his sentence, his mind too hazy to form coherent thoughts other than  _ Raihan. Want. Raihan. Need. Raihan. _

Raihan hummed, understanding what Leon was asking. With one hand, he easily untied the sash around his waist, leaving him naked as he tossed the red cloth to the side, and Leon wished he could see all of Raihan, but Raihan settled between his legs again and Leon had other things on his mind as the dragon returned to his core, where he needed him most. 

Leon cried out, back arching and head tilting back onto the pillows as Raihan licked a firm stripe up his sex, his fingers tightening around Raihan’s braids, trying to pull him closer. He ignored the horns, unsure of what Raihan’s boundaries were with them, settling for gripping and tugging the long black braids instead. Raihan was slow, languidly licking at Leon’s sensitive bud, softly sucking the most tender parts of Leon’s body. Leon’s brows were knitted together as a chorus of moans escaped him, unabashedly enjoying every moment of Raihan’s skilled tongue. A broken cry caught in Leon’s throat when he felt the metal ball on Raihan’s tongue rolling against him, adding stimulation to his clit he’d never felt before, and Raihan growled in reply, his fingers digging into Leon’s soft flesh on his inner thigh. 

Leon’s eyes rolled back when he felt two fingers prodding at his entrance, sliding into his wet cunt with ease. Leon writhed as Raihan’s fingers rubbed at his most sensitive spot, thrusting into him with a skilled rhythm. He mewled as Raihan fucked him with his fingers and continued to lick and suck his clit, the overwhelming pleasure almost too much for him to take. He’d never come from having someone’s mouth on him before, but he could feel his body melting and succumbing to the intense pleasure Raihan was giving him, and he wondered if he could come like this, just from Raihan’s fingers and tongue. 

Leon felt like he was being watched. He glanced down, his hooded golden eyes meeting burning teal ones, and he whimpered at the intense stare Raihan was giving him. He looked like he wanted to eat Leon alive and, at the moment, Leon didn’t think he would mind it at all. Raihan made good on his promise to devour Leon, suckling Leon’s clit like it was the most delicious fruit in the world, and all Leon could do was lay there and squirm from the pleasure. Raihan hooked his fingers, rubbing directly against the spot inside of Leon, and, along with the constant licking and rubbing of Raihan’s tongue on his clit, Leon couldn’t hold back anymore.

He was wound tight after being thoroughly caressed and adored by Raihan, his body adorned with gold jewelry and love bites, which made it easier for him to break and release. He moaned loudly as he came, his orgasm causing his body to tense and writhe under Raihan’s ministrations. Raihan growled in deep satisfaction, moaning low in his throat when Leon’s hips stuttered against his mouth, allowing Leon to use his mouth however he wanted while he came. Leon’s eyes were closed and his body arched, and, although he couldn’t see him, Leon could feel Raihan’s eyes on him as his orgasm peaked. Raihan languidly lapped Leon’s clit, his fingers smoothly thrusting into Leon’s spasming walls as he came down from his high, panting and whimpering as his body slumped back onto the pillows. Raihan removed his fingers when Leon whined at the overstimulation, and instead soothingly rubbed Leon’s thighs, tenderly kissing and licking Leon’s sex, his hot breath on his tender sex making him shudder.

They stayed like that for a while, Raihan letting Leon calm down from his orgasm as he continued to worship his body. Leon could feel Raihan’s lips moving along his skin, saying something, but he was speaking too quietly for Leon to hear. When Leon ran a hand through Raihan’s braids, he took that as his signal that Leon was ready for more. 

Raihan pulled Leon up, still settled on his knees between Leon’s legs. Leon whimpered as Raihan held both sides of his face, their mouths melting together in a slow, languid slide of lips and tongues. At the taste of his own come on the dragon’s tongue, Leon clutched Raihan’s arms and Raihan hummed low into the kiss, lazily swiping his thumbs along Leon’s cheeks, keeping a firm enough hold to prevent Leon from breaking away. The head of Raihan’s cock bumped Leon’s stomach, the thick length twitching with desire, which only made Leon’s body feel hotter, both from the amazement that someone like Raihan could desire him so completely, and from the embarrassment of Leon helplessly fawning over Raihan, allowing himself to be used however the dragon pleased. 

Raihan pulled away, but only enough to where he could speak, his lips brushing against Leon’s as he did so. Raihan slid one hand to the back of Leon’s head, gently pushing and guiding Leon’s head down Raihan’s body. “Suck.” He demanded, his voice low and thick with arousal.

Leon had no issue with following orders, and gladly trailed down Raihan’s body, his pupils blown as his hands slid down Raihan’s smooth skin, and his lips followed wherever his hands touched. Raihan leaned back on his haunches, keeping one hand tangled within Leon’s hair, the other on the ground to support himself. A low growl caught in Raihan’s throat when Leon tentatively licked one pierced nipple before gently sucking on the hardened bud, feeling the cold metal on his tongue. His hands continued to travel down, tracing through the line of hair from his navel to his groin, leading to the one place Leon had yet to touch. Leon dared a quick glance up at Raihan as he reached his navel, the breath escaping him as he was met with a smoldering stare, Raihan watching with hooded eyes and parted lips, his teal eyes blazing, barely able to wait for what Leon was about to do. 

Leon adjusted to get a better angle as he settled between Raihan’s thighs, on his knees with Raihan supporting his upper body as he leaned forward, holding Raihan’s heated flesh in one hand, realizing with amazement that he could barely wrap his fingers around the thick length. Leon didn’t know what he was expecting, but he was glad to see that Raihan’s cock looked more human than dragon. Aside from the size, the only thing that stood out to Leon was the gold stud piercing the head of Raihan’s cock, shining in the light, beckoning Leon closer. Raihan’s breath caught when Leon experimentally stroked his cock, feeling the rock hard length beneath velvety brown skin, Leon absently licking his lips as he eyed the precome beading at the tip. Raihan’s stomach tensed when Leon leaned forward to lick a soft, quick swipe along the ruddy red head, tasting the salty liquid on his tongue. With another quick glance up at Raihan, Leon leaned forward again, this time taking the spongy head between his soft, plump lips.

Raihan groaned, tilting his head back as Leon began to gingerly suck at the head of his cock, tongue gliding along the silky skin and tonguing at the slit, toying with the golden piercing. Leon mouthed down Raihan’s cock, licking and kissing as he admired the generous length. When he reached the base, Leon licked a thick stripe along the underside of Raihan’s shaft before taking his cock into his mouth again, fitting as much of Raihan’s length into him as he could. Raihan’s fingers tightened in Leon’s hair, but he didn’t force Leon’s head down or try to control Leon’s pace, something that Leon appreciated since he had never taken a cock this large before. He bobbed his head along Raihan’s cock, sucking and tonguing at the length as he tried to take more of it into his mouth, his cheeks flushed with arousal and his eyes lazily shut, lost in the satisfaction of pleasuring Raihan. Leon kept one hand on Raihan’s cock, stroking what flesh he couldn’t fit into his mouth, while the other gently massaged and stroked Raihan’s sac.

Raihan languidly thrusted into Leon’s mouth, though not in a demanding way, but rather as an uncontrollable reaction to Leon’s mouth. Raihan groaned and sighed above Leon, mindlessly rolling his hips, his cock twitching with pleasure as Leon sucked him, his tongue doing wonders to the underside of Raihan’s cock and the heat of his mouth so perfect that Raihan didn’t want to leave it. Leon followed the flow of Raihan’s thrusts, moaning softly around his length as he spread his knees apart, his sex stirring back to arousal with a nearly unbearable heat, almost desperate to have Raihan’s cock in him. 

Raihan gently touched Leon’s jaw with his fingers, fingertips ghosting along the stubbled skin as Leon swirled his tongue around Raihan’s cockhead. Leon glanced up at the touch, his golden eyes hazy with arousal as he looked up at Raihan with hooded eyes, pupils blown where only a small rim of gold could be seen. Leon mewled at the sight of Raihan’s fiery stare, his chest moving with every deep breath he took. Leon languidly mouthed at the tip of Raihan’s cock, keeping his lips parted enough so Raihan could watch Leon’s tongue as it licked the sensitive flesh. Raihan didn’t know it yet, but Leon loved sucking cock; it made him feel powerful to be the one to entrance his lover, to be the one giving so much pleasure to someone else. Leon’s eyes rolled back at the thought of sending Raihan over the edge with just his mouth, a high keen catching in his throat as he took Raihan’s length into his mouth again, wanting nothing more than to feel Raihan spill down his throat.

Raihan had other plans, however. With a snarling growl, Raihan used the grip he had on Leon’s hair to pull him off his cock, a surprised squeak coming from Leon as he found himself shoved onto his back once again, looking up at Raihan with wide, lust-addled eyes. Raihan crawled over him once more, bringing their bodies flush together as he caught Leon’s lips in a hard, biting kiss. Leon didn’t hesitate as he wrapped his arms around Raihan’s neck, linking his ankles on the small of Raihan’s back as he wrapped his legs around him as well, bringing their bodies closer together. Leon whined impatiently as he ground his hips against Raihan, trying to get Raihan to hurry up. Raihan chuckled as he pulled away from Leon’s mouth, trailing open-mouthed kisses along Leon’s jawline and down his neck, licking the spot where Leon’s pulse fluttered beneath the skin—a low, satisfied growl rumbling within him at the feel of Leon’s pulse against his lips. Leon whined as Raihan teased the skin with his fangs, rolling his hips into Leon’s impatient thrusts, the thick shaft of his cock rubbing against Leon’s wet folds. Leon gripped Raihan’s locs, tugging needily, wordlessly begging Raihan to fuck him.

When Leon keened as Raihan bit Leon’s neck, the dragon stilled. Leon’s eyes lazily opened, confusedly looking at Raihan’s stiff body above him. Raihan lifted himself up, sitting back on his knees above Leon. Something changed in his eyes, and his jaw was clenched tight, as if he was trying to keep himself from doing something. Leon opened his mouth to question it, but all that came out was a surprised gasp as Raihan rolled Leon to his stomach. Raihan gripped Leon’s hips as Leon lifted to his knees, grabbing a nearby pillow and wrapping his arms around it, resting his cheek on the soft fabric as he looked back, biting his lower lip at the sight of Raihan behind him, staring down at Leon’s body with a heated look. Leon couldn’t remember the last time he felt such an all-encompassing need to be with someone, and he couldn’t explain why he was feeling so desperate for Raihan to fuck him, but his hazy mind couldn’t focus on that when someone as magnificent as Raihan was right behind him, stroking his hands along Leon’s back and growling appreciatively. 

“You want this?” Raihan asked, his voice deep. He gripped the meat of Leon’s ass, spreading his cheeks as Leon moaned softly, nodding frantically against the pillow. Raihan chuckled, a devious smirk on his lips once again. “Say it.”

Leon whined, arching his back when he felt the blunt head of Raihan’s cock against his entrance. “I…I want— _ ah _ !” Leon’s eyes widened in surprise when he felt the sudden fullness of Raihan’s cock, Raihan apparently deciding not to wait until Leon asked him for his cock before giving it to him. Leon’s head fell against the pillow, his arms tightly wrapped around it as his eyes screwed shut, a long whine escaping him as Raihan slowly slid inside. 

Raihan was much bigger than Leon was used to, but Raihan was—thankfully—slow and meticulous with his thrusts. Raihan had a tight grip on Leon’s hips as he thrusted into Leon with short, aborted thrusts, sliding more of his cock inside with each roll of his hips, Leon gasping as his walls twitched and tightened around the thick length, feeling more full than he ever had in his life. A low moan fell from Leon’s lips when he felt Raihan’s hips against this ass, his cock fully sheathed inside Leon’s tight cunt. Leon shivered when he heard Raihan’s own low moan rumbling behind him.

Raihan was slow at first. He slowly dragged his cock out of Leon, letting him feel the full length of his cock along his sensitive walls, nearly pulling out all the way before slowly sliding back in, Leon keening at how deep Raihan’s cock penetrated him. Raihan kept one grip on Leon’s hip while the other slowly trailed along the smooth skin of Leon’s back, his hand moving in time with his thrusts, the tenderness of it making Leon’s body melt under Raihan’s touch. For a long while, they coupled just like that, slowly and rhythmically, Leon’s body feeling like jelly as Raihan slowly fucked him open. Leon sighed and moaned into the pillow, his back arched and his hips following each languid roll of Raihan’s thrusts, mewling softly at the sound of Raihan’s own sighs and groans, a constant growl rumbling low in his throat. Leon felt Raihan lean over him, his back touching Raihan’s front as Raihan wrapped one hand around Leon’s body, holding Leon close as he slowly fucked into him. Leon’s eyes rolled back when he felt Raihan’s hand on his clit, rubbing the sensitive bud just as slowly as he fucked him, dragging out his pleasure for longer than Leon could have imagined.

“Do you want more?” Raihan huskily whispered into Leon’s ear before nibbling on the outer shell, Leon tilting his head back to give Raihan better access. 

Leon nodded, biting his lower lip and whining when Raihan roughly ground against Leon’s ass, a testament to what Raihan could do to him, if he wanted it. “ _ Please _ .”

That was all Raihan needed. He leaned back again, grabbing Leon’s hips in a tight grip, and, without warning, roughly thrusted into him. Leon’s eyes shot open at the sudden roughness, a loud, surprised moan escaping from him, followed by softer, helpless mewls as he quickly adjusted to the thick cock roughly thrusting into him. He buried his face into the pillow, his body completely powerless as Raihan took him, but Leon loved it. Leon’s whimpers and moans followed the beat of the sound of skin slapping on skin, of Raihan’s hips hitting Leon’s ass with each hard thrust. Leon spread his knees wider, wanting Raihan to thrust harder, to take him deeper, the piercing on the head of his cock rubbing deliciously along his sensitive walls. Leon mewled when Raihan growled at the presentation, his nails digging into Leon’s skin. Leon hoped it would leave marks.

Leon lifted to his elbows, looking over his shoulder as best he could to see Raihan. His eyes widened at the sight, but at the same time his walls tightened around Raihan’s cock from the sudden surge of arousal from what he saw. Raihan didn’t notice Leon looking at him, keeping his eyes where they were connected, but the angle allowed Leon to see everything. The red scales were back, shining on Raihan’s face and arms, threatening to break free beneath his skin; his lips were parted, and his fangs looked longer than Leon remembered. His fingers ended in sharp, black claws, digging into the flesh of Leon’s hips so hard they would leave bruises. Raihan dragged his cock out, leaving only the head inside before roughly thrusting in, filling Leon completely, causing Leon to cry out, which earned Raihan’s attention. Leon chewed on his lower lip when Raihan glanced up at him, his pupils narrowed into slits again, making Leon realize that he  _ had  _ witnessed the change in Raihan from before. And now those eyes were on him again, and Leon shivered under the rapt attention of a powerful dragon.

Under his breath, so low that Leon would have thought he was imagining things, had it not been for Raihan’s lips moving as a guttural growl came from him, his teal eyes burning brighter than the strongest of wildfires. “ _ Gold _ .” 

Leon gasped when Raihan turned him on his back again, the sound of it muffled by Raihan capturing Leon’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Leon wrapped his legs around Raihan’s waist, bringing them closer together as Raihan easily slid his cock back in Leon’s dripping sex, a high whine coming from Leon as Raihan bit and nibbled at his plump lower lip. Raihan resumed his brutal pace, breaking the kiss but not moving away from Leon, keeping their faces close together as Raihan grunted and Leon moaned. Raihan gripped Leon’s chin, holding him in a firm grasp when Leon tried to tilt his head back, his eyes threatening to close due to the overwhelming pleasure. “ _ Keep your eyes open _ .” Raihan growled, his upper lip curled in a snarl as he spoke.

Leon noticed that something seemed…off about Raihan. Something in his demeanor changed, and he was no longer the snarky, sensual man Leon first met. He seemed unhinged, like something deep inside of him had been released, and he no longer had full control of his body. As Leon gazed up at him with hazy, lust-filled eyes, Raihan looked down at him with an intense, almost bestial stare.  _ It’s the dragon _ , a small voice spoke through the haze of Leon’s mind, but that voice was quickly silenced with a rough grind of Raihan’s hips, dragging his cock along the most sensitive spots inside of Leon. Leon moaned, but kept his eyes open, but he couldn’t see how brightly his golden eyes were shining for Raihan, who was  _ very  _ interested in Leon’s eyes.

With one hand, Leon traced Raihan’s sharp features, trailing up his jawline to his cheekbones, admiring the otherworldly beauty of the dragon above him. Raihan leaned into Leon’s touch, a satisfied rumble coming from him as he continued to roughly grind his hips against Leon, his balls slapping Leon’s ass with each harsh thrust. Tentatively, Leon touched one black horn protruding from Raihan’s forehead, amazed at the feel of soft, velvety skin covering the bone. He quickly removed his hand at Raihan’s loud growl, thinking he had done something wrong, but was surprised when Raihan grabbed his hand and brought it back to his horns. Leon moaned when Raihan kissed him again, the dragon groaning when Leon gently gripped one horn, stroking the sensitive flesh covering the strong bone. Raihan’s hips stuttered as Leon touched his horns, moaning quietly against Leon’s lips, lost in pleasure.

When Raihan pulled away from the kiss, Leon could feel his body tightening, could feel the waves of another impending orgasm approaching, but he couldn’t get there without extra stimulation. Raihan seemed to pick up on this, briefly glancing down Leon’s body before looking back up at his eyes. “ _ Touch yourself _ .” He demanded, shifting his hips and changing the angle of his thrusts, making sure that the piercing on his cockhead ruthlessly rubbed along Leon’s spot deep inside him. Leon wasted no time in moving one hand down to his sex, rubbing his sensitive clit and whining at the added pleasure. He wanted to close his eyes, but he didn’t want to disobey Raihan. He couldn’t explain it while he was drunk with lust, but he felt he  _ needed  _ to please Raihan.

Leon’s orgasm washed over his body sooner than he expected, his back arching and hips gyrating at the sudden pleasure taking over him. A litany of moans fell from his parted lips, his walls pulsing and spasming around Raihan’s thick cock as his orgasm crested, warming his body and melting in Raihan’s embrace. His lids hooded over his golden eyes, but he kept them open as he came, keeping his hazy gaze on Raihan, crying softly at the immense pleasure the dragon was giving him. He fell back against the pillows and blankets laid out beneath him, his body still twitching and shaking from the intense orgasm. 

Something flashed behind Raihan’s eyes, something Leon had yet to see from the man. The pulsing of Leon’s walls drove Raihan to his own climax, his balls drawn up tight and threatening to spill. Raihan leaned back as he lost control of his thrusts, his hips moving on their own as they quickly thrusted, his cock buried deep inside Leon’s hot, wet cunt. Leon watched with wide eyes as Raihan’s hips stilled as he leaned back on his haunches, his cock pulsing as his orgasm hit him. A long, loud growl spilled from Raihan as he tilted his head back, and Leon gasped when two large, blood-red wings spread from Raihan’s upper back, the wings massive and as magnificent as Raihan was. Leon gaped at the sight, moaning softly when he felt Raihan spill into him, filling him with warmth as Raihan shallowly thrusted into him, keeping himself sheathed within Leon’s tight walls. 

As Leon came down from his high, he could understand why people saw Raihan as some sort of god. With his beautiful, toned body displayed before him, his handsome face lost in the throes of pleasure, his red wings spread in a massive wingspan, and the glow of the mountains of gold surrounding him in a warm light, he  _ looked  _ like a god, and Leon whimpered beneath him, feeling unworthy of worshipping such a man.

When Raihan’s orgasm subsided, he leaned over Leon again, capturing his lips in a deep, satisfying kiss. Leon felt Raihan shift above him, and when he trailed his hands along Raihan’s back, he didn’t feel the wings, and he felt saddened by the loss of such an amazing sight. Leon smiled softly in post-orgasmic bliss as Raihan trailed kisses down his neck, the low, constant growl rumbling in his throat once again. Leon’s body felt heavy with sleep as he struggled to keep his eyes open, sighing softly as Raihan continued to kiss and nibble at every inch of skin he could reach. 

When Raihan looked up at Leon’s sleepy expression, he smiled, his teal eyes full of warmth. “You must be exhausted.” He kept his voice low as he placed a soft kiss to Leon’s lips. He cradled one side of Leon’s face in his hand, kissing his temple before murmuring: “Sleep.” 

And, as if pulled under a spell, Leon did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and redid a lot of the smut/ending because I wasn't happy with how it was originally, but then it turned into.......this. And then I had to split it up or else the final chapter would have been way too long lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)!


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short :( but it's meant to tie together any loose ends and give our favorite lovestruck puppies a happily ever after lol

Leon wasn’t sure how long he slept. When he came to, he slowly opened his eyes, finding himself clothed and covered with red velvet blankets, his head resting on Raihan’s lap, who was softly stroking his hair as he slept. He stirred, looking up at Raihan with a sleepy gaze. Raihan met him with a soft smile, his voice deep and smooth when he said, “‘Bout time you woke up.” Leon chuckled, rolling his shoulders as he sat up, and Raihan made room for him on the makeshift bed in the center of the dragon’s hoard. “You need anything?” Raihan asked.

Leon hummed, thinking over some things he experienced in his journey to find the dragon in the Hammerlocke mountains. Something was bothering him, a small thought nagging him in the back of his mind. “Before I came to you, I spoke with an old man in Hammerlocke.” Leon stated, earning Raihan’s attention. “He told me that, when he was a boy, a man sought you out to heal his sick mother. The mother miraculously healed, but the man never came back. Everyone thought the man found you, but that you killed him as payment for saving his mother.” Raihan was still as Leon spoke. “What really happened to that man?” Leon asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

The corner of Raihan’s mouth twitched, and he didn’t look at Leon. He kept his eyes to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest and draping his arms over them. Raihan was quiet, but when he spoke again, it was in a soft voice. “He didn’t die.”

Leon tilted his head, moving closer to Raihan, a curious expression on his face. “Then what happened to him?”

Raihan fidgeted with the rings on his fingers, his teal, somber eyes trained on the rings as he idly twisted them around. “He stayed here. With me.” he stated, to which Leon’s eyes widened in surprise. “He didn’t have anything to offer as payment, and he was young…I didn’t feel right taking his life. And he was…” Raihan paused, his fingers stilling. Leon watched as Raihan’s jaw clenched. “He was a good man.” he said flatly. “There’s not many good people left in the world.”

Leon blinked, shocked by what Raihan was telling him. “And…where is he now?” he asked, thinking about how Raihan could cure any ailment. Surely that man would still be alive with Raihan there to heal him? And if he  _ was  _ alive, then what Raihan and Leon did was….

“He’s dead.” Raihan spat, bringing Leon out of his thoughts. “I’ve heard that people think I can resurrect the dead, but I can’t. I can cure sicknesses, but I can’t keep people alive. Humans are meant to die, and even I can’t stop their bodies from deteriorating.” Raihan’s tone was flat as he spoke, his jaw clenched as he ground his teeth together. “He’s been dead for a long time.”

Leon’s lips parted in a silent gasp, feeling a rush of guilt and sorrow for bringing the subject up. Leon wasn’t stupid; he could guess what kind of relationship Raihan had with that man, and he could tell that Raihan was upset by it, no matter how much the dragon tried to hide his emotions. “I…” Leon whispered. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Raihan exhaled a breathy, dry laugh. “Doesn’t make a difference. He’s gone.” Leon could tell Raihan was trying to sound indifferent about it, but Leon could also see the way his mouth twitched in an attempt to hide his true feelings. “Any particular reason you’re asking me about him?”

Leon raised his brows. “Ah, yes, I, uh…I was just wondering…what you intended to do with me.” Leon spoke meekly, feeling foolish and selfish while Raihan grieved over a lost loved one.

Raihan finally looked over at Leon, his expression uncomfortably blank. The fire behind his teal eyes was gone, which unsettled Leon. There was a long pause between them, with Raihan staring emotionless at Leon, and Leon staring back with a concerned expression. Raihan’s gaze flicked downwards again, his brows furrowed and his shoulders tense. “You should go.”

Leon tilted his head, one brow rising in confusion. “What?”

Raihan wouldn’t look at him. “Leave. Go back to Postwick, to your family, or go somewhere else. I don’t care.” Raihan swiftly stood and turned away, taking a few steps away from Leon. “You paid your debt. Now go. The tunnel on the left will lead you to the nearest exit out of the mountains.”

Leon was taken aback by Raihan’s words, standing up from the soft pile of pillows, glancing to his left to see a black, empty tunnel, which—if Raihan was telling the truth—would lead to an exit out of the Hammerlocke mountains. “I don’t…I don’t understand. I thought you…”

“You thought what?” Leon’s eyes widened at Raihan’s harsh tone, looking at Leon over his shoulder, but still refusing to meet his eyes. “That I was going to kill you?” Raihan scoffed out a laugh, but there was no humor in his tone. “I’m already enough of a monster for forcing myself on you. I don’t need to add insult to injury.”

Leon’s lips parted, his brows furrowed as he stared at Raihan’s back, taking a small step forward. “You didn’t…” he trailed, trying to find the right words. “I asked you for something, you asked something from me in return, and I agreed to it. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Raihan scoffed again, and, though Leon couldn’t see him, he could tell that Raihan had a humorless smile on his face as he began to pace around the small clearing in the cavern of golden treasures, picking up various items before throwing them back to the ground. Leon wasn’t sure if Raihan was moving in an attempt to vent some of his anger, or if he was trying to stay away from Leon. “Accepting the fact that I didn’t give you any other option doesn’t mean it wasn’t forced. You didn’t actually want me.” And then, so quietly that Leon wondered if he heard it at all, Raihan said: “No one ever does.”

Leon paused at that. Something clicked in his mind, something that should have been obvious to him previously. Leon thought over the things Raihan said to him, the way Raihan spoke about the people who used to come into the mountains, how he used to be loved by the people of Hammerlocke. Now, the only reason people came to him was because they wanted something from him. Then Leon thought of the man Raihan kept with him before, and he wondered how long Raihan had been alone. Raihan wasn’t human, and Leon had no idea how old Raihan was, but, judging by his words and actions, Leon had a feeling that Raihan was alone far more often than he had a companion.

_ He’s lonely. _

Raihan stopped moving, standing in the middle of the clearing with his back to Leon. Leon stepped forward, his footsteps soft on the cold, hard mountain floor as he approached Raihan. Raihan flinched when Leon placed a hand on his back, causing Leon to frown. Raihan said nothing, but his body remained tense as Leon touched him. “Have you ever granted two wishes to a human before?” Leon whispered.

Raihan’s shoulders tensed even more as Leon trailed his hand along them, feeling the firm muscle beneath dark skin. His fingers grazed over the long line along his shoulder blades, remembering the magnificent red wings that sprouted from his body when he climaxed. Leon’s eyes fluttered at the memory of how powerful Raihan looked in that moment. “What do you want?” Raihan growled, taking Leon’s question as a request to use the dragon for his own needs once more.

Leon watched his hand as it glided along Raihan’s skin, bringing his other hand up to gently touch the side of Raihan’s waist, wanting to be closer to him. “Will you send people to help my mother with the farm?” he requested.

That finally got Raihan to turn around, staring down at Leon with a quizzical expression on his face. “What kind of—you’re not going back to your family?”

Leon smiled slightly, keeping his lips closed as he looked up at Raihan. “I intend on paying you back for generously offering me a second favor.” he tried to hold back a smirk, not wanting to ruin the moment. “I offer myself to you as payment. I’ll stay here.” Leon stepped forward, putting himself in Raihan’s space. “With you.”

Raihan stepped back, and his eyes narrowed, seeming uncertain of whether or not he could believe what Leon was saying. “You don’t…” Raihan looked down. “You don’t have to.” he mumbled.

Leon grabbed Raihan’s hands, pulling him toward him again, pulling him until their bodies were pressed flush together. “I want to.” Leon spoke firmly, forcing Raihan to look at him as he spoke. “I want to be here…with you.”

Raihan looked like he wanted to believe Leon, like he wanted what Leon was offering so badly. “You…your family, they’ll…miss you.”

“I’ll write them. I’ll tell them I’m fine.” Leon shrugged, his golden eyes warm as he looked up at Raihan. “My mother has been wanting me to get out of the house anyway. She says I’m an adult now, and I should be finding my own life, but I was worried she wouldn’t be able to keep up the farm without me. My little brother isn’t old enough to do the heavy lifting yet, so…” Leon leaned forward, raising on the balls of his feet. “if you don’t mind, would you send someone to help her? It would put my mind at ease.”

“You mean it?” Raihan asked breathlessly, a fire beginning to ignite behind his bright teal eyes.

Leon smiled warmly up at Raihan, firmly nodding once. “I do.”  _ You won’t have to be lonely anymore _ , is what Leon wanted to say, but he decided against it for now. Maybe later, when Raihan finally believed that Leon was staying because he truly wanted to.

Raihan glanced away, like he did when Leon asked him to heal Hop, before looking back at Leon once again. His teal eyes were wild again, a large fire blazing behind his eyes. “Done.” he stated.

Leon smiled, trailing his fingers along Raihan’s smooth, tan skin. “Good.” he murmured. “Thank you.”

Raihan surged forward, bringing their lips together in a hard, firm kiss, wrapping his arms around Leon’s waist and easily lifting him. Leon laughed into the kiss, snaking his arms around Raihan’s neck and locking his legs around Raihan’s waist, feeling Raihan walking forward. When Leon landed on the pile of pillows this time, he smiled up at Raihan, his golden eyes sparkling an even brighter gold from the golden treasures around them. At the sight of his eyes, Raihan’s pupils narrowed into slits again, falling to his knees to hover over Leon. Leon bit his lip at the sight, a surge of arousal thrumming through him at the sight of the magnificent power Raihan held within him. When Raihan leaned over him, bringing their mouths together once more, he let his wings break free, a low rumble catching in his throat as he admired his newest treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! There was more I wanted to add to the dragon!Raihan au, and I might do that separately in other short fics, but that depends on how creative I'm feeling lol
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who left kudos/comments! Your kind words and support mean the world to me, and I really appreciate it! I'm working on another fic right now (that may or may not be Raihan/Piers), so please be on the lookout for that :)
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)!


End file.
